


Flash Finish

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Gift Exchange, Home, Inspiration, M/M, Painting, Snacks & Snack Food, Wordcount: 100, dont repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Sometimes, Yusuke gets so inspired by art, he neglects the world around him and his health.Luckily for him, he has Akira and a home away from home...*Written for the 100 Word Flash Exchange.*
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Flash Finish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



Streams of neon blues, pinks and purples blurred into the rainy city. Captured upon a canvas were faceless souls beneath clear umbrellas, lost in the illusion projected by alluring advertisements.

“...Yusuke.”

From a wet nocturnal street to the homely attic where he spent most of his days, Yusuke smiled. Extra supplies of paints were kept there, in his home away from home.

Floorboards creaked as Akira approached, bringing curry cup noodles. They were cheap, and easy to make, but they got Yusuke’s mouth watering.

“Welcome home,” Akira said, relieved when Yusuke replaced the paintbrush in his hand with disposable chopsticks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Word Flash Exchange for planetundersiege. This is a Drabble challenge where the prompt was P5 Akira x Yusuke.
> 
> I went with Yusuke being lost in another one of his painting’s only to be drawn out by Akira... because lunch is ready. It’s easy to get lost in something whether it’s gaming, an artistic hobby, or reading, or something, so we need to be reminded to take care of ourselves.
> 
> And luckily, Yusuke has Akira. 🖤
> 
> I was inspired by beautiful neon photographs of Japan at nighttime, and I imagined Yusuke trying to capture that in a painting. The streams of colours. The bouncing reflection. All the umbrellas.
> 
> It’s a shame there was a 100 word limit for this. ☺️
> 
> Thank you very much for writing, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤💙


End file.
